


Gunslinger

by Tamarindo_Amargo



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash Lynx Lives, Blood and Injury, Character Death Fix, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Fluffy Ending, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarindo_Amargo/pseuds/Tamarindo_Amargo
Summary: Sabe despedirse en muchos idiomas. Pero para saludarle de nuevo, no necesita palabras.[Crossposted in: FF.net y Wattpad]





	Gunslinger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en:
> 
> [**Gunslinger** de **Avenged Sevenfold**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QvynPljE_k)   
>  [**RED** de **Survive said The Prophet**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VbLure1838)

_Aquella carta le daba calor._

Pasado un año del intento de homicidio- que, ya habría querido él _morirse de una vez_ , pero aparentemente no era tan fácil así- Ash estaba tan cerca de olvidarse de Eiji como lo estaba Plutón del Sol.

La tenía guardada bajo el colchón, junto con su viejo revólver y una foto de su tiempo efímero en California. Se la había enviado el viejo Ibe, con una carta adjunta que nunca terminaba de leer. El japonés le daba dolor de cabeza, y con esa mentira siempre dejaba el leerla para otro día.

_El boleto que nunca usó, también._

Se preguntaba qué tan difícil sería salir del país si estaba legalmente muerto, no tenía VISA, pasaporte o dinero.

Seguramente no era un paseo en el parque. Pero tenía una ciudad que controlar, y con esa mentira siempre dejaba el intentarlo para otro día.

Cuando se despertaba con pesadillas, leía la carta una vez más. Olía a hospital y Nueva York, a sangre y pólvora, pero con todo y eso la sonrisa de Eiji volvía a su mente y lo ayudaba a dormir en paz.

Si los chicos lo notaban, no lo comentaban. Ninguno quería perder sus dientes.

A veces lo buscaba por las redes sociales, así se enteró que estaba practicando salto con pértiga nuevamente y en la universidad. En algunas fotos notaba la cicatriz de la bala que le atravesó el pecho.

Se decía que estaba mejor sin contactarle, y con esa mentira continuaba con su vida.

Sing visitaba seguido con informes- Ash insistía en que eran chismes, pero eso no detenía al muchacho- del transcurso de las cosas en Chinatown. Yut-Lung parecía haber sentado cabeza, aunque eso no le preocupaba mucho. Por un dichoso momento creyó que se había librado de todo. Que mentira, pensó. De la mafia, se escapa en un ataúd.

Y aún así, seguían llamándole _idiota_ por haberse quedado.

A veces se preguntaba si el cielo luciría distinto, _al otro lado del mundo._  


* * *

  
—Hoy es un día tan bueno como cualquiera para darte unas vacaciones en Japón, oí que el Skytree en Tokyo es-

—Ya basta, Sergei.

 

Blanca iba y venía sin avisar. Sin importar cuánto evadiera el tema, estaba convencido de que lo hacía porque se preocupaba por el joven amo de los Lee. Quizás en su mente, lo había adoptado.

Le irritaba, porque cada vez que lo veía le ofrecía una VISA, un pasaporte, un boleto y exactamente _quinientos veintisiete dólares con setenta y dos céntimos_ \- impuesto incluido.

¿O quizás se odiaba a sí mismo, porque cada vez lo consideraba más?

 

—Eiji cumple veintiuno pronto ¿no? — _Aquí vamos otra vez._

—A saber — _en quince días._

—Y también sigues recibiendo correos de Max, quien sigue hablando con el camarógrafo japonés — _muy bien ¿cómo coño podía estar enterado de eso?_

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Ah ¿así que es cierto? Era una corazonada mía, pero gracias por confirmar — _el maldito desgraciado..._

—Creo que tomaré un respiro-

— _Eiji te echa de menos, Ash._

 

Se detuvo en seco. Blanca estaba jugando sucio, porque ¿había alguna forma en la cual pudiera no estar enterado de eso?

Sabía que Eiji se moría por saber de él, tanto como él se moría por ver a Eiji de nuevo. Pero _no podía._ No sin arriesgarse a arrastrarlo de nuevo al _infierno,_ ponerlo en riesgo. A veces despertaba, con el sonido de un disparo claro en sus oídos y los rastros de una despedida- _sa-yo-na-ra-_ y sabía que sin importar que, no podía atravesar eso de nuevo.

Así le echara de menos como para morirse. Pero, nada de eso importa realmente.

 

— _Ash Lynx ya no existe._  


* * *

  
Oficialmente, había muerto en una pelea callejera, y en ese entonces Eiji le creyó vivo. Creyó que contra todo pronóstico, estaba vivo. Quizás ya se había aclimatado a su tozudez, y se imaginó que incluso una balacera no lo lograría detener- no es que estuviera equivocado.

Luego lo apuñalaron. Recordaba el momento tan claramente que a veces sentía que sangraba de nuevo en el costado, que _estaba tendido en la biblioteca, enfriándose lentamente-_

_Mi alma siempre estará contigo._

_Esa carta le mantuvo vivo._ No sabe _cómo,_ pero sabe que esa carta- que Eiji, y sus palabras, su inocente afecto, habían mantenido su corazón latiendo. _No puedes morir, no ahora, no ahora que sabes que hay al menos una persona en el mundo que te ama de esa forma tan desinteresada._

Pero no importaba, porque lo último que Eiji supo de él, fue que lo habían apuñalado.

Según Max, había llorado. Por semanas estuvo en negación, sin querer creerse que algo tan banal como un intento de asalto pudo haberle matado. _¿Cómo puede ser? Sobrevivió ese hospital del demonio ¿y un delincuente de entre los millones que hay por las calles, pudo con él? ¡No inventes, Ash no puede haber muerto!_

Nadie le contó que fue su carta lo que lo había distraído. Nadie era tan _cruel._

Sabe que intentó viajar de regreso, a buscarle bajo cada pedrusco de Manhattan y que por ello sus padres amenazaron con meterlo en un hospital psiquiátrico. Que obviamente Estados Unidos- _y lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido allí-_ le había trastornado demasiado.

Tiene sentimientos conflictivos, porque quiere a Eiji _a salvo,_ así "a salvo" signifique _al otro lado del mundo_ y sin saber ni media palabra sobre él que pueda provocar su regreso. Pero quiere verlo de nuevo.

Por dios que _quiere verlo de nuevo_ , tanto que _le duele._

 

—¿No le han enseñado a no acercarse a la gente por la espalda, _mi señor?_ —Preguntó a su escurridizo acompañante, tomando el revólver de su pantalón en acto reflejo, así supiera que no lo necesitaría

—Muy bonito ¿Es tu revolver, o estás feliz de verme? —Le preguntó Yut-Lung, en un tono pacífico- real, realmente pacífico, que Ash rara vez había escuchado— Escuché que estás de duelo, _lince._

—No ha muerto nadie recientemente como para que haga eso — _es decir, a parte de él_ —. ¿Qué haces por aquí, arriesgando a que te decapite? Esta es mí zona.

—Sabrás bien que vengo cuidado —contraatacó.

—Puedo con ellos, y tres veces contigo.

—Pero ya lo habrías hecho —Ash le miró de refilón, receloso. Yut-Lung vestía casualmente- tan casual como sus gustos exquisitos le permitían. Venía en paz—. Vamos a dar un paseo.

—¿Sólo tu y yo, o tu escuadrón de guardaespaldas nos acompaña también? —Preguntó de regreso, dejando su revólver exactamente donde estaba.

—Mi escuadrón de guardaespaldas es _Sing,_ y seguro que no querrás pelearte con él ¿verdad? — _Ah, maldito bastardo_ — Quisiera hacerte una _propuesta._

—Ugh.

— _Una propuesta de negocios_ —bueno, eso era todavía peor.  


* * *

  
Caminaron hasta el edificio que había comprado frente a las oficinas de Golzine, donde en un acto de galantería Ash le invitó a pasar. Incluso le sostuvo la puerta a Sing, quien aparentemente estaba apenado de ser tan fácilmente detectable.

Estuvo deshabitado por un tiempo. Ash simplemente no podía soportar estar cerca del edificio, cuando cada esquina gritaba Eiji. Las travesuras de Halloween y la de veces que se quedaba dormido hasta entrada la mañana. Las noches en vela, donde a veces fingía no escucharle, y a veces le calmaba.

_Eras más grande, fuerte y listo, pero aún así, yo quería protegerte._

 

—¿Y bien? ¿qué podría querer mi señor de este humilde servidor? —Preguntó con cierta burla en su voz.

—Necesito una paloma mensajera —le dijo Yut-Lung, sirviéndose champaña- a pesar de no haberle sido ofrecida. A Ash poco le importaba, ya que ni tocaba la licorera.

—Como podrás apreciar, no tengo alas —respondió mientras se estiraba un poco más en el sillón. Yut-Lung mantuvo su postura educada, como si le retase a comportarse un poco, que iba en serio—. ¿Por qué yo, y no uno de tus leales vasallos?

—Son tan brillantes como una lechuga, me temo —Ash rió, y por el borde de la mirada pudo ver al joven amo reír al borde de su copa también. La tedia de ser un genio, era algo que tristemente compartían—. Requiero a alguien un poco listo.

—¿Es _ilegal?_

—Sorprendentemente, es algo bastante _mundano._

—Sí va, y a mi me molan las calabazas _¿no te jode?_ —Yut-Lung le miró con seriedad, y Ash finalmente se irguió en el sillón—. No haré tu trabajo sucio.

—No es algo ilegal, son... —se sonrojó. _Se puto sonrojó._ Atónito, a Ash se le murió la burla en la laringe— Formalidades del matrimonio. Necesito que lleves un obsequio.

—¿Tú? _¿Matrimonio?_ —¿Pero quién coño podría estar tan volado de la chaveta como para hacer algo así? No es que él pudiera opinar, pero...— _¿Tú?_

—¡Oye! Uno tiene que hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener a flote una mafia de este calibre —respondió, rojo y azorado. Ash no se comía el cuento—. Es una alianza entre familias, para prevenir una guerra.

—¿Entre tú y quién? —Que es que no se lo creía.

—La única heredera del jefe de la mafia japonesa.

 

_Japón le perseguía incluso en los escenarios más inesperados._

 

—... ¿Eres heterosexual? —Mantuvo su mente en línea. _No te distraigas._

 

Japón. Gizumo ¿O era Izumo? Tierra de los dioses. Donde Eiji nació.

_Eiji._

 

—No, pero a veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios por mantener las cosas que quieres ¿no es verdad? —Respondió en un tono más o menos trágico—. Fuiste tú quien me enseñó eso, haciendo ruinas parte de mi mafia y destruyendo otra, pero supongo que de otra forma jamás habría prestado atención.

—¿Y ahora vas a usar mis palabras para atacarme? Eres un mocoso insufrible.

—Yo no te estoy atacando —se defendió, fingiendo inocencia—. Me estoy proponiendo.

—Ahora mismo estoy considerando más la otra proposición.

—Pues que mal, ya estoy comprometido con una aterradora señora japonesa —ambos se estremecieron. El matrimonio sigue pareciéndole espeluznante.

 

_Nunca me voy a casar, había dicho con desazón, cubriéndose los oídos. Tampoco yo, le siguió Eiji e imitando su, francamente inútil, intento de bloquear los gritos de Max y Jessica._

¿Por qué, por un demonio, por qué todo le recordaba a él?

 

—No tengo VISA, pasaporte, dinero o identidad —se excusó patéticamente—. Tampoco hablo japonés —Yut-Lung le miró como si le estuviera insultando, con tales excusas tan baratas y mal planificadas—. ¿Qué?

—Ash, en este preciso momento estamos hablando en japonés —bueno, _mierda_ —, y si es por identidad, dinero, diablos incluso transporte, sabes perfectamente que puedo cubrir todo eso.

—¿Y si simplemente _me niego?_

—Oh, no sabía que tenías algo mejor que hacer —respondió con la misma tranquilidad.

—No iré a Japón como tu mensajero.  


* * *

  
Al siguiente día, Ash se encontró a sí mismo abordando el primer vuelo sin escalas a Japón.

Debió imaginarlo- desde el momento en que puso sus pies en el viejo edificio, que todos sus conocidos- los que no _le resentían, querían matarlo_ o _ambos,_ habían planeado buscar a Yut-Lung, el conocido que _le resentía_ y _quería matarlo_ , para que lo enviara sin ninguna sospecha- o bajo la sospecha de que todo era una farsa para asesinarlo- al otro lado del océano.

Quizás debió sospechar un poco más cuando Max le pasó veinte dólares a Jessica por debajo del asiento. Pero pensó, _esto y aquello no está relacionado._ De ninguna forma.

_¿Acaso era idiota?_

Probablemente perdió la paciencia cuando notó a Blanca entre la multitud, viéndole abordar con una sonrisa de mierda en el rostro, y palpó en su bolsillo unos billetes. Sospechaba que si revisaba, encontraría exactamente _quinientos veintisiete dólares con setenta y dos céntimos._

Todos eran unos _malditos_ y escucharían de él cuando volviera.

Y obviamente no estaba frustrado de haber sido engañado como a un niño pequeño.  


* * *

  
Para el crédito del menor de los Lee, Ash seguía _bastante vivo_ y con todas las partes de su cuerpo en su lugar. Tampoco fue envenenado a lo largo de su visita y eso siempre era apreciable.

Lo que no se apreciaba era que el mocoso también se hubiera unido en el complot de tirarlo en Japón. Existían al menos un mil formas diferentes de hacerle sufrir- podía ordenarlas _alfabéticamente, cronológicamente_ y en una _escala_ también.

Enviarle allí era la menos eficiente, por un largo trecho.

 _Me han hecho saber que tienes asuntos pendientes en Japón, te recomiendo que los atiendas antes de volver,_ le escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea. Por fortuna no se atragantó con su onigiri.

 

—No tengo asuntos en Japón —mintió con descaro. Yut-Lung tuvo la delicadeza de _reírse_ antes de colgar.  


* * *

_  
La prefectura de Shimane_ era la segunda menos poblada de la isla principal, por lo que había podido aprender.

No se acostumbraba. Tenía la sobrepoblación neoyorkina metida hasta los huesos, y la falta de estrés citadino le era inquietante. La gente de allí era _demasiado_ tranquila, demasiado _callada_. Se preguntó si no debió visitar Tokyo, o Kyoto. O simplemente _haber tomado el primer vuelo que le sacara de allí._

La realidad de la situación era que, antes de poder detenerse a pensarlo, ya había llegado allí.

_Izumo, le dijo Eiji. Gizumo, repitió él, poniendo fuerza en todas las sílabas incorrectas y mal pronunciando cada vocal. Eiji solo rió._

En un año había aprendido mucho. Demasiado. Varios idiomas que, sabía, le serían útiles eventualmente, pero que solo aprendió para prolongar el japonés. Ahora sabía quizás, demasiadas formas en las cuales insultar a alguien. Despedirse, también.

 

—Un ramo de crisantemos —pidió.

 

 _Chrysanthemum._ Crisantemos. En Japón, flor nacional, pensó mientras caminaba con dicho ramo entre las manos. China, sabiduría. Al otro lado del océano, símbolo de alegría. _Me quiere, sin esperar nada a cambio. Es el sentimiento más feliz que he experimentado en toda mi vida._

Eiji es todo lo bueno- todo lo que _no se merece,_ que no tiene derecho a mantener, que no existe para hacerle feliz o protegerle. La única persona por la cual _moriría,_ con tal de mantener a salvo.

Pero si le dieran la oportunidad, quisiera poderle ver _una última vez._  


* * *

  
No sabe con exactitud cómo es que funciona el calendario académico japonés. Sabe que debió haberlo investigado mejor, pero trae encima tres horas de sueño, un _jet-lag_ fuertísimo y tres tazas de café negro. Descubrió- _de muy mala manera-_ que allí existía algo como _refresco de judías._ Por un lado, lo despertó muy bien. Por otro, tuvo que cambiarse de ropa.

Una vez estuvo frente de la facultad, se preguntó cuáles eran sus probabilidades. Mejor aún, cómo reaccionaría el muchacho al verle después de tanto. Sintió el impulso de meter el ramo de flores en el basurero más cercano, darse la vuelta e _irse del país por completo._

Siguió adelante.

El campus era extenso, como para perderse. Llamaba la atención lo suficiente- los estudiantes de intercambio no eran tan numerosos como para no atraer miradas. Pero estaba más que acostumbrado a eso. Sintió un poco más de curiosidad en saber qué estudiaba Eiji, dándose cuenta entonces que era una de las cosas que _no sabía_ de él. Una de las muchas.

Si se detenía a pensarlo, no sabía lo que una persona normal debería saber sobre quien llamaba su _mejor amigo._

Sabía que Eiji tenía una _hermana._ Que practicó salto con pértiga, hasta que se dobló el tobillo practicando. Que había mejorado con los primeros auxilios. Sabía que _se emborrachaba con facilidad,_ que adoraba molestarlo con su miedo a las calabazas y que pronunciaba su nombre de la forma más graciosa. Sabía que era un _besador torpe_ y _abrazaba con la facilidad con la cual se disculpaba._ Y que no aguantaba la mostaza.

_¿Cuál era su cumpleaños? ¿Qué estudiaba? ¿Cómo se llamaban sus padres? ¿Su libro favorito?_

No sabía nada de eso. En cambio, sabía que tenía una puntería terrible al disparar y que le tenía pavor a las ratas.

 _Habría sido útil,_ pensó al ver el ramo en sus manos, _saber al menos cuál es su flor favorita._  


* * *

  
Algo le llevó caminando directo al estadio, donde el que creía era el equipo de atletismo estaba entrenando. Corriendo en círculos, saltando, trepando y estirando. Se preguntó cómo sería, correr por _gusto_ y no por _ser perseguido_ , saltar por querer llegar más alto y no porque es la forma más rápida de cruzar muros.

_¿¡A dónde fue!? Preguntó uno de sus perseguidores. Salió volando, respondió él, con una sonrisa que no sabía identificar. Como un ave._

Están gritando cosas, a la distancia, y Ash no tiene suficiente interés como para prestarle atención. Ha puesto sus ojos sobre _uno_ de ellos, _únicamente._ Que lleva un tubo largo como una lanza en sus manos, y corre hacia donde debe saltar.  
Y es como si el tiempo corriera en _cámara lenta._

No deja de preguntarse, _cómo pasó._ Apareció de la nada, le dio calidez a su frío corazón. Le prometió que estaría a su lado, así el mundo estuviera en su contra.

_Le salvó._

¿De verdad tenía derecho de regresar y arruinarle la vida otra vez? Se estaba re-ajustando. Había vuelto al atletismo y llevaba una vida normal. Tenía amigos, y familia. Quizás tenía trabajo, y novia, y competencias a la que asistir.

Había llegado allí. Lo había visto por última vez... _Esa era la despedida._

_Mi corazón siempre estará contigo._

Quizás ahora que sabía cómo lucía el cielo al otro lado del mundo, podría vivir en paz.

Vio a Eiji caer en el colchón de seguridad, y a sus compañeros aplaudir con entusiasmo. Entonces se puso de pie, y dio la vuelta una vez más.  


* * *

  
No llegó muy lejos.

 

—¡Ash!

 

De hecho, no llegó ni siquiera a la entrada del estadio, cuando su grito alcanzó sus oídos.

 

— _¡¿En dónde estás?!_ ¡Ash!

 

Y creyó que no lo escucharía de nuevo, _ese terrible inglés suyo._ No sabía si había empeorado o mejorado con el paso de un año, le sonaba _exactamente igual._ Y tenía las piernas congeladas, los pies pegados al pavimento. Encuéntrame.

Quería _correr._ Quería _quedarse._

 

—¿Ash?

 

_Quería abrazarlo una última vez._

 

—No me dijiste que _Gizumo_ era tan silenciosa, Eiji —respondió, aún de espaldas. Con su horriblemente acentuado japonés—. Tampoco que estaba frente al mar.

 

Se dio la vuelta con lentitud. Lo vio allí, a contraluz y con el ramo de crisantemos en la mano, y pensó que _debía ser un ángel._ No le avergonzaba que le viera llorar, no. Él le había visto en sus peores momentos, y en los mejores también. Le había visto matar, planear, engañar, así como reír, y salvar. Ponerse rojo de la vergüenza, no querer salir de la cama en las mañanas y cuando no dejaba que absolutamente nadie más que él se le acercara. Quizás Ash no lo sabía todo de Eiji.

Eiji sabía _todo y más_ de él. _Y se había quedado._

Lo abrazó, como si se ahogara y fuera su salvavidas. Como si fuera a flotar a la deriva, si no lo anclaba.

 

—Ash —le saludó Eiji. Su inglés sonaba, si era posible, todavía peor cuando estaba llorando. Pero eso ya lo sabía.

 

_Pero no te diré sayonara, Ash. Porque esta no es una despedida._

_Siempre serás mi mejor y más grande amigo._

 

—Ash —repitió, como si le llamara—, _despierta._

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, paralizado. De pronto, _frío. Como si hubiera amanecido con el clima decembrino, a mitad de junio._

 

_Sangrando en el costado, sentado en la biblioteca, muriendo despacio..._

 

— _Despierta-_  


* * *

_  
Señor._  
_Señor, le dije que despertara ¡No puede dormir en la biblioteca!_  
_... ¿Señor?_  


* * *

_  
Aquella carta le daba calor._

Habían pasado _apenas unas horas_ desde que le habían apuñalado. Ash estuvo tan cerca de la muerte como de cerca estaban sus pestañas una de la otra. Y sin embargo se rehusó a caer. No cuando había alguien esperándole.

Pero nada de eso importa realmente, porque al fin había vuelto a su lado.  


* * *

  
No pedía una vida _diferente,_ porque sabe que en otras circunstancias, _jamás lo habría conocido._

En su vida, _nadie nunca le había enseñado a disculparse._ Le habían quitado _todo,_ y cuando se quedó sin nada, le quitaron un poco más. Sueños, libertad, voluntad, lo redujeron a nada, a menos que polvo, a un ser _más rastrero que una cucaracha._ Entonces aprendió a defenderse como un leopardo. Con las garras de un animal fiero. No tenía nada que perder, mucho que ganar y nadie nunca más le arrebataría nada.

Entonces conoció a Eiji, y el verdadero terror de perder a alguien a quien quería de verdad. De despertar aterrado, soñando con el color escarlata de su sangre manchando el pavimento.

En su lugar Eiji le enseñó _todo lo que no conocía._ Disculparse y abrazarle, tan fácilmente como uno sonríe. A _volar_ simplemente _porque sí._ Y ser más tozudo que una mula también.

 

—Ash —escuchó su voz a lo lejos. Si se concentraba, era como si estuviera allí a su lado—, despierta.

 

_Quisiera quedarme contigo por siempre._

 

—Prometiste que vendrías a Japón conmigo... ¿le vas a mentir a tu hermano mayor?

 

_No tiene que ser para siempre. Tan solo, quédate conmigo por ahora._

 

— _Ei...ji..._

 

Abrió los ojos con cierta pesadez. Se sentía drogado. Seguramente estaba _hasta las cejas_ de morfina, pero nada en el mundo evitaría que lo viera. _¿Cómo se vería el cielo, al otro lado del mundo?_ Al otro lado del muro. _Ese Edén que no puedo pisar, al que tanto quieres llevarme._

Se sentía exhausto, como que la vida le había pasado por encima un par de veces. Así supo que estaba bien despierto _y vivo._

 

—¡Ash! —Le tomó la mano en un apuro. Lo veía borroso, pero esa voz agitada, esas manos temblorosas, esa mancha colorida era _Eiji_ — Está bien, no te muevas. No hables. La enfermera vuelve en cinco minutos _¡Quédate conmigo, Ash!_

 

Seguía diciendo cosas, se escuchaba distante, y Ash no tenía fuerza como para prestarle atención. Ha puesto sus ojos sobre Eiji, _únicamente._ Que aprieta sus manos, como si se fuera a desvanecer si le soltara.

Y es como si el tiempo corriera _en cámara lenta._

No deja de preguntarse, _cómo pasó._ Regresó, le dio calidez a su frío corazón. Le prometió que estaría a su lado, así el mundo estuviera en su contra. _Por siempre, te estaré esperando, así que vuelve._

Quizás, por una vez, el cielo había escuchado su oración.  


* * *

  
Si le hubieran preguntado, en ese preciso momento habría muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero algo- _alguien-_ le dijo que debía despertar y seguir adelante. _Tienes asuntos sin resolver en Japón._

Se sentía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño larguísimo, que realmente no podía recordar. Se encontraba pensando en _Izumo, universidades, flores de crisantemo_ y _Eiji._ Vale, la última no cuenta, _siempre está pensando en Eiji,_ pero el resto no tiene mucho sentido. Por algún motivo también se siente confundido al palpar el bolsillo de su abrigo y no encontrar allí quinientos veintisiete dólares.

Todo en la habitación olía a _Nueva York_ y _desinfectante. Sangre_ y _pólvora._ Y a _Eiji,_ quien dormitaba con la cabeza recostada en la cama de hospital, sin dejarlo ir siquiera en sus sueños.

 _¿Cuál era su cumpleaños? ¿Qué estudiaba? ¿Cómo se llamaban sus padres? ¿Su libro favorito?_ No sabía por qué esas preguntas inundaban su mente tan de pronto. Pero, ahora tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle todo eso.

 

— _Hola_ —le saludó Eiji, con su característico mal inglés, todavía somnoliento.

 

Sabía despedirse en varios idiomas. Así como sabía que la mejor forma de despedir a alguien era, usualmente, un _balazo_ certero que le pusiera a dormir.

Eiji fue el primero en enseñarle que _no tenía por qué ser una despedida._ Podían verse otra vez, y otra vez, y para siempre. _Sin importar dónde estuviera._

_Mi alma. Mi corazón. Todo está contigo._

 

— _Hola_ —respondió él, en un japonés igualmente terrible que le hizo reír un poco.

 

_Nada de eso importa ahora._

 

— _Bienvenido_ —susurró con una sonrisa, y Ash se sintió con ganas de sonreírle también.

 

_Porque estaba de regreso a su hogar._

**Author's Note:**

> Me di cuenta que aún no publicaba esta aquí. En fin.
> 
> Este probablemente será el tema más escrito y re-escrito en este fandom pero ¿saben qué? No me importa, lo escribí literalmente después de ver el último capítulo, llorando. Lo necesitaba (y terapia también).
> 
> Esto es obviamente lo que pasó en realidad después de ese final, lo que pasa es que no lo mostraron, sí, fue eso.


End file.
